


Eating Habits

by ahunmaster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Cooking for your lover, Couple of headcanons in here, Cultural Differences, Eating, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, Latino Jesse McCree, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, One Shot, Post-Recall, need to get used to tagging in this fandom, not really it's just Hanzo's way of eating is something Jesse isn't used to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Hanzo Shimada, raised as the heir to a huge and powerful criminal empire, was taught that he had to be aware of his position, his stature and reputation vital to the way others saw him and his clan.  It also meant that he had to be perfect in everything down to how he ate his own food.Years later, now without his clan or his power, he still can't help himself when it comes to eating.  It's just how he had been trained to do so.





	Eating Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Small stand alone one shot with a headcanon I've thought about a lot.
> 
> *As the heir to the Shimada clan, how much was image to Hanzo? Did it mean being the best swordsman? Businessman? Assassin? Or did it mean being absolutely flawless in looks and behavior even down to how he ate his own food?*
> 
> Trying to get used to writing more Overwatch stuff and getting the characters down as best as I can.

 

Being raised as the heir to a powerful criminal empire came with a lot of responsibilities.  He had to be perfect, well-educated and above much else, a well-mannered gentlemen.  Showing his fangs was essential to keeping those beneath their clan in line, but it also helped to show respect and discipline to keep their enemies guessing.

 

Hanzo had been trained at such a young age that it came naturally to him.  Sit up straight, do not slurp or make any unnecessary noises, consume slowly and return his utensils to their spot should he need to pause to speak or anything else.  His teacher had taught so much about his eating behavior that it was instinct at this point.

 

It just didn't occur to him that his behavior was unnatural to others.

 

"...You don't like it, darlin'?"

 

Hanzo blinked as he tried not to choke on the bite of enchilada in his mouth.  He had never had an enchilada before (the admission had caused gasps from nearly everyone in the kitchen, how could he not have ever tried one?) and Jesse McCree decided that in honor of his dear abuela, he would make Hanzo his grandma's well-renown chicken enchiladas.  You couldn't go wrong trying the best enchiladas around if it's your first.

 

"Ah, Hanzo-?  You alright?"

 

"Y-Yes," swallowing his mouthful, the flustered archer took a sip of rice sake, a rather pleasant combination with the mess that was on his plate, before looking up at the concerned gunslinger who looked rather ridiculous in that apron he was wearing, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear your question."

 

"Oh, um... do you like the food, Hanzo?"

 

"... It is pleasant.  I am not used to very rich and heavy food like this, but it is good."

 

"Well, that's good and all to hear.  You had me worried for a second there."

 

"I... don't understand." Hanzo paused in his cutting, wondering what he had done to make the laid-back cowboy be concerned of all things.  They were just eating in the main kitchen area.  He and McCree were in the kitchen eating their own plates while the rest of Overwatch's roster were out in the dining area shouting and laughing and being their usually loud selves.  McCree had suggested they eat in here.  He knew Hanzo didn't like the loud party-like atmosphere of the main dining area during meal times.

 

"Well, um, it's just that you're... pretty quiet."

 

"...Is that a problem?"

 

"I-Well, maybe it's just me, but... Look, you've seen the other's eat, right?"  McCree received a slow nod, "They know we're on a budget and all, but they let you know if something tastes good or not.  Hell, you heard Lena having an orgasm when Vaswani made that curry yesterday, right?"

 

"Best darn curry I've had in forever, Jesse!" Said time-traveling pilot zipped into the kitchen and zipped back out with three plates with more of Jesse's enchiladas on them.

 

"Yeah, that.  And they're chowing down and all that as if it's the first meal they've had in weeks.  And- I know people have different habits and even Genji was quiet when he started eating whole foods again, but... I'm just having trouble figuring out if you really like it or if you're just trying to be polite and all."

 

Hanzo wasn't sure if he was blushing, but he couldn't look McCree directly in the eyes.  It... It was different.  Eating with others after so long of eating by himself.  Even before he had left the clan and traveled as a mercenary on his own, eating with even his family had become rare.  His mother passing away, then his father getting ill and dying.  Even Genji had taken to skipping family meals to stay out late with his friends and lovers.  Hanzo had never truly felt the need to change his habits of eating when he had no one to change them for.

 

"I... apologize.  I did not mean to insult-"

 

"Nah, honey, I didn't mean to make you think you were being rude or anything!  I know you eat slowly and all, but it's just me trying to get used to someone not groaning or eating huge bites cause my cooking's so damn good."

 

Blinking slowly, Hanzo looked down at the utensils he was still holding.  He didn't think that his bites were small.  He had been allowing himself to take somewhat bigger bites than he usually did because the food was very good.  And there was so much in it that he needed a bigger piece to get all the meat and fixings and sauces in each bite.

 

But maybe... maybe he could eat a bite that was a little bigger.

 

Swallowing back his teacher's lecturing him in the back of his head about not eating too much like a dog, Hanzo slowly moved the knife further over, cutting himself a piece that his father would have chastised him about if he ever tried to take so much at the dinner table.  He glanced at the cowboy, as if hoping for some sort of direction that he was fine.

 

The lazy look wasn't comforting, but the nod was enough to slowly, his hand wasn't shaking at all, bring the huge bite to his mouth.  It was so big that he could feel his jaw burning from the stretch as he brought it all into his mouth.

 

It... It was so much.  Much bigger than anything he had ever had in his mouth (he refused to acknowledge that that statement was only true food wise and he was not thinking about Jesse at all).  He was so used to smaller bites that he was having trouble chewing, afraid he might swallow by accident and choke.  Slow, controlled bites.  Just like he had been taught.

 

But the taste was becoming too much.  With such a huge bite, Hanzo could taste more of the flavors.  The juice of the meat, the moist corn tortilla that had soaked up the liquid, the ranges of flavors to the mole sauce (Grandma's secret recipe, Jesse had been proud of that), the subtle and leveling of the tomato and chili sauce that balanced all the other flavors, the tart and mellow rice and refried beans that brought the whole dish together.

 

He wasn't sure how long it took him to finish this bite, but he could feel the saliva gathering at his lips as he swallowed in a daze, still reveling in all the depths of flavors that he was still trying to figure out.

 

"You must really like it, handsome."

 

Hanzo hadn't even realized that he had closed his eyes.  But the look on Jesse's face made his face turn hotter again.

 

"The face you'ves was making reminding me of something.  You know, the time I used my nails on ya and you just-"

 

He was not blushing.  Hanzo was not blushing as he did everything to not remember that time with Jesse's nails.

 

"But I'm glad to know now that you do enjoy my cooking," Jesse leaned in to wipe at some mole sauce that he hadn't realized was on the corner of his lip, "You know, I know how to make a mean omelet.  Reyes taught me a few recipes back in Blackwatch.  I could make you breakfast in bed if ya want.  Let me feed ya while I pamper your perfect little self in bed.  Give you a good back rub to take out all the knots while you eat."

 

Hanzo was glad all his years of etiquette training had helped him to not stutter or slip off his chair out of shock and need.  But even he could not keep out the thoughts of the cowboy- his cowboy - bringing him a tray of his favorite tea and his home cooked meals.  Some of the best tasting food he had had in a long time.  Sitting back against that hairy, flabby chest as he was fed like a king, a scratchy beard tickling his neck as he was kissed and praised by his lover-

 

"I may hold you to that, cowboy." He managed to say out loud with no signs of hesitation.  He quickly regained his pose to level a glare that all but dared the cowboy to come and take him right there in the kitchen.

 

But his own finesse was matched by his lover, who smoothly leaned back in his seat to return the lust in his own eyes.  "It'd be my pleasure, archer."

 

They continued to eat in peace as the others outside the kitchen went on with their own business.  But if Jesse noticed that Hanzo's bites were a little bit bigger than usual and that the other man was savoring the bites a little longer than usual, he didn't point it out.

 

But the smile they shared with each other was enough to get the point across.

 

END


End file.
